Photon Drops
by Truffums
Summary: Winry, A loud mouthed hunter, Along with her android side-kick Lilly, try to expose the secrets of Ragol.


A loud buzzing started, I stretched then reached over to my alarm. I nearly broke the alarm by slamming the snooze. I sighed happily, warmth. My cat was laying beside me, now awake by the alarm, he crawled on top of me and started purring loudly. "I get it" I mumbled at him, while pressing the pillow over my face. "Buttons" I complained, as he started kneading me. My alarm started going off again, so I sat up and turned It off. Buttons unhappily fell from my shoulder. I got up to feed him, then yawned and headed into my shower. Stepping out of the shower I looked into my mirror. My long dark auburn hair was a complete disaster. I ran my fingers through it, pulling it up to a ponytail. My light blue eyes seemed to be filled with excitement. I pulled down on the tips of my ears and sighed loudly. Turning away from the mirror I put on my dark jean shorts and a fuchsia tank top. Hunter apparel wasn't always the most.. modest of clothing. I sat back down on my bed, fumbling around for my socks. There was a light tap on my door "Winnie, Are you up?"

"Yeah, Come on in." I glanced over as a small android entered my room. Lilly was my partner, a new model, she practically looked human. Her armor was painted as a yellow skirt and white top, in addition to yellow boots. She shifted her weight, uncomfortable at my gaze. It never seemed to amaze me how human-like she was. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yep!" she tweeted happily at me. She grabbed my boots from beside the door and brought them over to me. I grabbed them from her and started to pull them on. "Do you think we can do it?" the happiness in her voice seemed to wavier.

"Don't worry about it, You'll do great. You got that tune-up last night too!" I grinned at her. I couldn't help becoming fond of Lilly. I hope after we complete our training today, she would still want to be a team with me. Lilly sat down on my bed, and started petting Buttons, He was ecstatic to have more affection. Lilly held her elbow joint for a moment, then looked back up at me. I wanted to ask if her programmer inserted all her traits... but I knew what It was like to be prodded. I jumped up from my bed "Are you ready to go?" She kissed Buttons goodbye and hopped up after me. I almost stopped to get breakfast, than decided against it for two reasons, One I probably would puke it up, Two I am completely broke.

* * *

The moment we got to the guild door, a guard asked for our identification codes. Lilly Spoke up first "RAcaseal, training class, team 2" The guard looked down at his clipboard and made a mark. He than turned his attention to me.

"HUnewearl, training class, team 2" I rolled my eyes. This was only the eighth time we have been here. Today was the day we would become official members of the Hunters' guild. All we had to do was annihilate the other team, which honestly didn't seem too hard. Originally Lilly and I were the "Reject team" the "failed experiments" along with many other names, but it ended up working out very well. Her being a new model...she was quick, smart, could spot a target from miles away. Me... Well... I am a bit of a different story. I was an original Newman. Both my parents had died when I was young, so I had been turned over to the government for researc- Oh. I meant care. Back on our home planet Newmans were thought to be scary creatures. I've heard that the Hunters' guild has much different views.. but have yet to see such a change. I was suddenly pushed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Winry! Focus!" Lilly's voice seemed a bit worried. I looked back and realized I nearly had ran into the wall.

"Sorry, lost in thought" I rubbed the back of my head and smiled at her. She tilted her head to the side, and grabbed my hand. She took off to a short run up to the counter. Both of us exchanged greetings with the guild attendant, then she handed us our passes. We grabbed them and started walking to the teleport. My stomach was starting to knot, and suddenly I really had to pee. There was no turning back now though, as soon as we had both feet into the teleport we were surrounded in black.

* * *

We ended up in a small brown room, lights were pulsing through the walls, a camera hovered above us. I glanced back at my partner. "You ready?" I whispered "Lets find weapons first.. then we'll find them." She nodded in response to me.

"Contestants Ready, the countdown will commence. 3...2...1"

The door in front of us unlocked, and we darted out of it. I began tearing into boxes, finding a gun and throwing it back towards Lilly. I heard her hand clank against it. "Win!" she tossed a Saber back my way. Now armed, we started to sneak through the next hall way, it opened up to a large pulsing green room. "I see Roy." she alerted me. I smiled, there was no one I hated more than Roy.. he was an arrogant, rich, bastard. "Mark too... P.s. You look creepy." My eyes shot back at her, I could have sworn she was grinning.

"Stay behind this box.. I'm going to try and get a little closer." I crouched and moved as quietly as possible forward. I barley got five steps before a ball of fire nearly missed my face.

"Foundddd youuu~" Roy bellowed. What an idiot. I jumped towards Mark, who was the closest one to me, swinging my saber down on him. He was unarmed, so my attack easily busted through his shield.

"Team 1, Contestant B is out."

"Winry!" Lilly's voice was very high, She was warning me. I whipped around to see her holding her firing arm in her other hand. It took me a few seconds to realize that her arm had literally came off. My eyes darted back to Roy, Yet another foie was escaping his hand. I jumped back in front of Lilly, splitting it with my Saber. It barley did any damage to my shield. I ran back to Lilly. "I don't know what happened... it just... fell right off." It seemed almost as she was pleading with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roy motioning to cast another foie. In a split second decision, I grabbed Lilly's arm, and launched it right at his bitch face. He let out a squeal of surprise, just as the projectile hit it's target. The arm had knocked him straight to the ground. I ran for him before he could regain his footing. He was kneeling when I stomped on his back, forcing him back to the ground. I almost felt bad. Hah.

"Winners, Team 2."

I grabbed Lilly's arm off the ground, and strolled back over to her. I held her arm up, in the high-five position. She laughed, then obliged. I looked down at the ground beside her and collected screws scattered on the ground... but no bolts. At least it was enough to have her arm somewhat attached. "Who did your tune up last night?" I inquired.

She paused for a moment, then admitted "Dale did... Promise you wont tell? I don't want anyone in trouble..." I sighed. Dale, That's Mark's dad.

"Come on, Lets go get our emblems." I walked a few paces ahead of her back towards the transporter.


End file.
